Memories in the Past
by VenusLove
Summary: SasuHina, NejiHina, GaaHina, ShikaHina, LeeSaku, and other pairings as well. Their are five princesses living in a great, beautiful and big castle...


**Author's Note/Reminder: **Hello everyone well I would like to say that this fanfic will be so much more different fron the anime series of Naruto because I will make some kind of _changes_ in pairing like Lee and Sakura I don't really like Sakura, sorry for the Sakura fans but I will make sure she will not be too much a bitch in here or so I hope since I think Ino and Sakura are the only one who can bash Hinata for Sasuke since Tenten had a good relationship with Hinata in the Naruto series and I think she had some kind of admiration or crush to Hinata's cousin, Neji but sorry for Neji and Tenten lovers because there is going to be a great changes in these two couples Tenten and Kankuro also Temari and Naruto and finally Hinata is our main character so... I would like her to have a harem here in my story since she was my favorite character in the female category since she is the most sane and normal but special person in my opinion so she will had a lot of admirers I will list some of them Hinata and Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara, Hinata and Neji well that is all well at least for now and for Ino well she can have Sai since well I think they look good at least for now so Ino and Sai for now since maybe one of these boys will fall in love with Hinata hehe just keep reading if you want to know who Hinata ends up with but for now I will put it as Hinata-Sasuke Pairing since well just read it ok!

**Pairings:** Lee and Sakura, Tenten and Kankuro, Temari and Naruto, Sai and Ino, Hinata with Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Many MORE

**Rated: **T or M

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto if I did I should have made a GaaNejiHinaSasuIta Love QUARREL HEHE

****x****x****

Once upon a time there was 5 beautiful princesses living in a beautiful, big and great palace and kingdom but they were heiresses on the other elements

**Brown Princess / Land Elemental Princess**

-Had a wild personality but had a kind and good heart she was seen always with the Lavender Princess and the Yellow since they had a good and close friendship they were almost called sisters by the others who see or look at them

-Had a crush on the Blue Prince

**Pink Princess / Leaf Elemental Princess**

-Had a mean personality and was arrogant to their maids and visitors which is why everybody hates her the only princess she can get along with is the Blue Princess since they both had the most similarities on personality

-Had a crush on the Black Prince

**Blue Princess / Ice Elemental Princess**

-Had an outgoing personality but was too proud of herself to be kind at the maids of the poor on the streets the only princess she was able to be friends with was the Pink Princess, she likes to flirt and seduce princes or other lower level but can still be called nobles

-Had a crush on the Black Prince too

**Yellow Princess / Light Elemental Princess**

-Had a tsundere personality but ready to help anytime she like the Lavender and Brown Princess because the two of them had the same personality as hers well at least almost, likes to play games and sports everytime also had a habit of eating anything

-Had a crush on the Gray Prince

**Lavender Princess / Water Elemental Princess**

-Unlike the other princesses the Lavender Princess rarely shows emotions but if you become friends with her she will slowly open up to you and smile or laugh with you other than the princesses and her maids or lady in waiting the Lavender Princess don't show any weakness or disadvantages means she is a perfectionist she was also called the Ice Princess which made the Blue Princess pout since she is an Ice Elemental Princess other than that she was also a mystery to the others a puzzle, because she will only shows pieces of emotion but she was kind and love kids and older women

-Has taken an interest to the Red Prince

If there was Princesses of Course there are also Princes with Elemental Power

**Black Prince / Dark Elemental Prince**

-Hates girls, too arrogant, too much proud to himself had a mean personality but has an intelligent mind and powerful he likes taking a walk on the gardens even though there was a lot of girls keep battering eyelashes to him he only had one person in mind his first love he had a soft side but prefers to hide it since he thought it was a weakness to be hidden

-Taken a liking on the Lavender Princess

**Red Prince / Fire Elemental Prince**

-Hates girls, the loner of the group of the princes, a possessive man a great fighter if he looks at you it's like you will be drowning to his sea foam eyes has taken an interest on a girl likes to take a walk or travel at the desserts

-In Love with the Lavender Princess

**Green Prince / Leaf Elemental Prince**

-Too lazy to work and talk like a prince, likes to sleep and not to listen at someone but was very active towards a very certain princess he likes to walk around in the green house and prefers peace than noise he is the most intelligent prince in the group and likes to play chess or checkers... any card or board games

-Likes the Lavender Princess

**Blue Prince / Ice Elemental Prince**

-Likes to let the fate decide what happened to his life but he wants one thing for sure though to make a certain princess his and his only, he is good at fighting in martial arts and likes to train also likes tea and coffee too concentrated if he had some things to do like stalking.. wait scratch that I mean observing a certain princess

-Likes and obsessed with the Lavender princess

**Orange Prince / Mineral or Soil Elemental Prince**

-likes to fool around, the prankster of the group, pervert like his god father, likes to make music or songs with his guitar had an obsession with ramen and orange color things, Likes to shout, powerful specially at a fist fight and scared at the Red, Blue and Black Prince

-Likes the Pink Princess and thinks of the Lavender Princess a weirdo

******x****x******

**Author's Note:** That is the princes for now I will make the other princess and princes appear later chapters since I would like to make some mystery around them and I'm pretty sure you guess them already isn't it so can you please review your answers? I will gladly answer all of your questions too

WELL LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY SORRY ABOUT THIS JUST WANT TO INFORM YOU

****x****x****

_Starts to dream_

"Lavender princess!" The Red, Blue and Black also the Green Prince called

"What is it?" The Lavender princess turned around to look at the four no emotions in her eyes "Do you want to ask me something" she finally ask

"Yes!" The four of them told in sync "Will you be okay if we ask you to be our wife?" The four said with twinkling eyes

"Our?" The Lavender Princess said confusion in her eyes

"Oh you don't understand?" The Red Prince asked

"No I understand but why you four agree with this thing I mean..." she was about to say something again but

"Yes we are we all four like you and come to conclusion that if we want you to belong to us we must work together to get you!" The Blue Prince said

_Ends of the dream_

After the dream 5 high school students wake up from their slumber with a lot of sweat

"What kind of dream no nightmare is that? Who are those people? Well better get ready first day of high school is today too better not get late" The five high school students thought but decided to ignore it as they began to bath themselves, eat, brush their tooth, wear the high school uniform named Princesses and Princes Academy then walked out to their own villas or mansions and go to their school still trying to ignore their curiosity of that nightmare

Neither of the five know that it was actually a piece of their memories in past...


End file.
